The Half Doctor
by jarlcarriers
Summary: We all know that after the 9th Doctor regenerated, the 10th Doctor came as a young man with all the same memories, right? Wrong. What if he lost his memories and turned... oh I don't know three years old? Now Rose is once again stuck at home, but this time , she has to bring up Sage Tyler, an alien disguised as her "adoptive son". Then Sage sees some... strange things...


**Hey guys! I know, I know, I don't usually write sci-fi fanfictions. I'm more of a Disney girl who loves Austin and Ally. And yes, I'm starting another story, even though I have two or three others going on. But this is actually a co-written story. My partner for this story is rosetylerthebadwolf. Yep. She's a complete Whovian. Just don't put any spoilers in the reviews/PMs, cuz I haven't seen anything past New Earth. So yeah, you read the summary, now read the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own my sanity, how the heck would I own Dr. Who? Besides, if anybody that I knew owned it, it would be rtbw (rosetylerthebadwolf)!**

**The 1/2 Doctor  
**  
Rose had just collapsed on satellite five after absorbing the time vortex. The Doctor took it away, took the blinding pain away from Rose.**  
**

The Doctor pulled her into the TARDIS and flew off to her house in London.

The doctor soon noticed his hands were glowing. It only meant one thing. He was regenerating.

"What happened?"  
"Don't you remember?"  
"It's like... There was this singing..."

"That's right. I sang a song and the Daleks ran away."

"I was at home. No I wasn't. I was in the Tardis, and- there was this light. I can't remember anything else."

The Doctor chuckled as he examined his glowing arm. "Rose Tyler. I was going to take you to so many places. Barcelona- not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona. You'd love it. Fantastic place! They've got dogs with no noses" he laughed. "Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke, and it's still funny."

"Then why can't we go?"

"Maybe you will, and maybe I will, but not like this."

"You're not making sense" Rose stated the obvious.

"I might never make sense again! I might have two heads. Or no heads! Ha! Imagine me with no head! And don't say that's an improvement." The Doctor laughed. " But it's a bit dodgy this process. You never know what you're going to end up with." He suddenly grabbed his side and groaned in pain.

"Doctor!" Rose called out, obviously concerned.

"Stay away!" He warned.

"Doctor tell me what's going on!"

"I absorbed all the energy of the time vortex, and no one's meant to do that. Every cell in my body's dying."

Rose was frantic with worry. The Doctor couldn't leave her. not now. What would her life be like without the Doctor? "Can't you do something?"

"Yeah, I'm doing it now. Time Lords have this little trick. It's sort of a way of cheating death. Except... It means I'm going to change. And I'm not going to see you again...not like this, not with this daft old face. And before I go-"

"Don't say that!" She pleaded.

"Rose. Before I go, I just want to tell you, you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And do you know what?" He smiled cockily. "So was I!"

Rose grinned, but was taken aback when the Doctor was enveloped in a blinding yellow light.

Rose took cover and hid behind a pillar. The yellow light stopped, but the Tardis was still spinning. Rose looked out of the pillar to see a big heap of clothing and no sign of the doctor. "Doctor!" she said scared. She ran to the clothes to see a little boy no more than 3 years old sitting in the Doctor's jacket. He had light fluffy hair and crystal blue eyes."Doctor." Rose's voice broke.

She recalled his last few words. "The process is a bit dodgy." she repeated.  
"Oh yes it was, but you didn't say that you would change to a little boy!" She cried.

The Tardis bumped along and it finally landed. Rose looked outside to see her outside her home.

"Well," she said "if we are going to show you to mum then we might as well get you dressed. "She picked up the child and went to the doctors intensive closet. She found in its midst a truck. This trunk was not looked like it was open for years. She blew dust off and opened it inside were clothes for a little child and a picture. Rose looked at it and saw a man with a little boy.

"I'll ask the doctor...well," she glanced at the little boy, "When he comes back." she said.

She walked to outside to Mickey and her mum running toward her.

She wasn't so surprised that she was back in London. She didn't think that the Doctor would whisk her off on another adventure right after that Dalek attack and the most near-death experience she 'd ever had.

"Rose!" Mickey attacked her with a hug and just then noticed a little boy on her hip. Honestly, how could he miss the kid on his girlfriend's hip even for a second?

"Who is that, Rose?" Mickey and her mum said in unison.

"Uh.. It's-it's, the doctor. I think..."

"What? But why? How? Explain now, Rose." her mother said.

"Well, we were in the Tardis, and the doctor got hurt. So instead of dying, he...changed - a lot." Rose said in a somewhat unsure voice.

"Well then, if this is the doctor, then who will take care of him? Hmm, Rose?" Jackie said. "I'm not suggesting that we leave him on his own, but how will we explain a 3 year old boy just popping into our lives."

"I don't know but we could always say he is my adopted son?" The confused teen suggested.

"Well that might work for now..."

**So... Love it? Hate it? Like it? Wanna hug us to death for making this? (Please don't, I prefer hugs to life). Feel like you wanna come and kill us? (By all means, please don't!) Tell us in reviews and PMs!**

**Btw, this was just a prologue, the rest of the story will be... older... I guess... Idk...**


End file.
